


RotE: The Pitfalls of a New King

by SharkGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bopal (implied), Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Korrasami (shown), M/M, Major Character Minor Injury, Recovery, Retelling, Ruins of the Empire Comics (Avatar), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Relax,” Mako said. “You’ll do great. Just be yourself.”At that, Wu perked up. “Be myself...I can do that!” He beamed at him. “You always know the right thing to say, Mako. Must be why I keep you around.”“Must be,” Mako replied flatly, though he couldn’t help the way his stomach did a little flip at the praise.-A retelling of the Ruins of the Empire comic as seen through a Wuko lens.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	1. Mako

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea a while ago and...I really wanted to write it! Yeah, I wrote over 12k words in one day.  
> I'd originally intended for it to be spicier than it turned out, but I sort of like it this way.  
> (I mean, if anyone wants me to write not-so-sfw Wuko, please don't hesitate to ask)
> 
> This is a retelling of the Ruins of the Empire comic. If you haven't read it, please check it out! It's my favorite~  
> That being said, you don't necessarily _need_ to have read it to understand this story.
> 
> Beta'd by my fabulous sibling, Joey~  
> This is complete. If I don't finish editing the second chapter tonight, it'll be up tomorrow.  
> Please enjoy!!

Wu seemed relatively calm standing next to Mako beside the double doors that led to the front steps of City Hall. Admittedly, they hadn’t gotten any time to speak between Wu’s arrival at Central City Station and President Moon’s greeting. Though, if he was being honest, Mako was a bit relieved.

Sure, he was putting off the inevitable. But he and Wu hadn’t seen each other since the president’s wedding and, even though they’d written to each other -- Wu’s letters always being considerably lengthier than Mako’s -- they hadn’t really...talked. Not about where they stood and where they’d left off.

Imagine that piece of mail getting intercepted. That was the last thing Mako wanted for the newly crowned -- brooched -- Earth King. Especially considering the announcement Wu was about to make. The less-than-progressive kingdom was going to be shaken up enough as it was without a scandal.

“Are you ready for your big historic speech?” Korra asked from beside them, elbowing Wu in the ribs.

Wu gulped and peeked out between the double doors. “I don’t know… there are a lotta people out there.”

Mako sighed. “You can’t get cold feet now, Wu,” he reprimanded.

“I got an idea!” Wu said suddenly, shoving his scroll toward Mako. “How about you deliver my speech for me, Mako?”

Mako fixed him with a look. “No way. You’re the king, remember?”

“Thankfully not for much longer.” Wu’s lower lip quivered. “I hate public speaking.”

Mako crossed his arms over his chest. He’d heard his fair share of incessant prattle make its way out of Wu’s mouth in the years he’d spent as his bodyguard. But he’d also witnessed how the young king could rally a crowd. He really had a great rapport with the people.

“Relax,” Mako said. “You’ll do great. Just be yourself.”

At that, Wu perked up. “Be myself...I can do that!” He beamed at him. “You always know the right thing to say, Mako. Must be why I keep you around.”

“Must be,” Mako replied flatly, though he couldn’t help the way his stomach did a little flip at the praise.

The speech started out great. Wu actually looked like he belonged up there. It was really going well. Or, as well as it could go, all things considered. Mako was proud of him.

And then Wu started singing. Off-key and loud and for what felt like an eternity.

“Well, you did tell him to be himself,” Korra teased from beside him.

“That is not what I meant,” Mako groaned into his hands.

Thankfully, President Moon stepped in to take over. She truly had a way with words, thanking the king and answering any questions the people had.

Of course, just as Mako was about to sigh with relief, he saw Wu take a few unsteady steps backwards. “Whoa...I’m a little woozy.” He wobbled. “Wu down…”

Mako lept into action and caught Wu before the other could hit the ground. Wu still felt so light in his hands and Mako resisted the urge to pick him up into his arms completely, choosing instead to sling one of Wu’s arms over his shoulders and walk him back inside.

After that, Wu had to rush back to Ba Sing Se. He’d only had time to invite everyone out for a quick dinner together before he needed to board his train. And even though Mako was sitting across from him, they hadn’t gotten to talk much. Though Mako’s cheeks did heat up when Wu looked him straight in the eye during his toast and thanked him for ‘coming to his rescue yet again.’

Korra and Bolin took that and ran with it for the rest of the night. 

The next time Mako saw Wu was at Kuvira’s trial. He was in the front row with the rest of her victims, including Varrick and President Moon. Mako could only see the back of his head from where he was seated, but he longed to comfort him. Especially if Wu needed to testify. 

Of course, Kuvira’s plea of Not Guilty really put a wrench in things. Where did she get off? Everyone witnessed her crimes. But that was the judicial system. Now they’d have to reconvene at a later date.

For now, Korra, Asami, and Mako had been invited back to President Moon’s chambers to discuss something that was apparently time-sensitive. Mako didn’t mind the rush. Honestly, he was ready to get his mind off of the trial.

“Welcome! Please help yourself to some cherry-berry lemonade and varri-cakes,” Bolin greeted them as they walked through the door and into Zhu Li’s office. His little brother looked pretty spiffy in his new duds.

“How’s the new job going?” Mako asked.

“Great!” Bolin responded with the amount of enthusiasm only he could muster -- between the two of them, Bolin was always the most...excitable, after all -- “I think I’ve finally found my true calling.”

And if he thought Mako wasn’t going to tease him, he was wrong. “Serving varri-cakes?”

Bolin’s face fell for a fraction of a second before he puffed his chest out proudly. “No -- politics!”

Mako had heard that one before. Honestly, Bolin’d had more jobs in the past few years than most people had in their whole lives. Pro-bending, acting, working for Kuvira, his stint as Mako’s partner with the Republic City PD. It was a lot.

At that, Bolin gasped, placing a hand over his heart in indignation. “Mako, are you suggesting that I’m fickle?” he asked, scandalized.

Mako shook his head and gave Bolin a pat on the shoulder. “I’m saying you have an aversion to commitment.” He bit his lip to keep from laughing at Bolin’s over-exaggerated pout.

Bolin crossed his arms over his chest. “Just because _ you’ve _ ‘found yourself,’ doesn’t mean the rest of us have.” And Mako would have asked what his brother meant, but he spotted Wu sitting on the couch, sipping a cherry-berry lemonade and patting the empty spot beside him.

Guess Mako was on kingly detail again. Not that he minded.

And since no one else was asking, Mako spoke up. “So, what’s going on?”

“Actually,” Zhu Li began, “King Wu called this meeting. I’ll let him explain.”

All eyes were on the Earth King and Mako’s hand itched to give Wu’s a comforting squeeze. But there was no way he’d get away with that. Not with everyone watching. So, he reached for a varri-cake instead, only to have Bolin yank them away.

What was his problem?

“Thank you, President Moon,” Wu said as he stood up and addressed the room. “I’ve asked you all here this morning because I’d like Team Avatar to join me in GaoLing for the upcoming election.” He was looking at Korra as he said it and something rubbed Mako the wrong way.

“If you just want us there for show, forget it,” he said with a frown. “We’re not your entourage, Wu.”

But Wu held his hands out. “No, it’s not like that,” he swore and then, after a beat, he gave an awkward little chuckle, “Well, maybe it is a little.” He grew serious again. “Anyway, I promise there’s a legitimate reason I need you with me.”

He met Mako’s gaze head on. Whatever the reason, it must have been important. “Okay. What is it?”

Wu gave Mako a relieved smile before turning his attention back on the rest of his audience. He drew his hand into a fist. “My kingdom is being threatened -- by the Earth Empire!”

That was hard to believe, considering the leader of said empire had just faced trial and was thrown back into prison. But apparently, there were others, namely Guan, who was still loyal to Kuvira’s cause, continuing their mission as though she’d never surrendered to the Avatar.

“If Commander Guan does try to stop people from voting, it might give the other states an excuse to call off their elections,” Korra surmised, a furrow in her brow. That would certainly undo what the king had set into motion before it even had a chance to get off the ground.

“It would put the whole democratic movement in jeopardy,” Mako said.

“And put the Earth Empire in position to rise to power again,” Asami agreed. “We can’t let that happen.”

“I think it would be a good idea for the Avatar to stand with King Wu as a symbol of balance and peace,” President Moon said. Korra nodded in agreement.

Mako turned to face Wu. “And if Guan tries anything, we’ll keep you safe.”

Wu beamed before throwing a fist in the air. “Yes yes yes!” 

Then Bolin, who’d been unusually quiet during the whole meeting, spoke up. “President Moon, um,” he began, “Could I go, too?”

“Of course, Bolin,” she replied. “Team Avatar wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Mako faced Bolin, ready to open his mouth, but Bolin was already addressing the issue. “Before you say anything, I’m not being fickle,” he said, holding up a finger. “I’m just taking a few days off, then I’m right back here, doing what I love.”

Mako bit back a snort. “I didn’t say a word.”

They filed out of the president’s office and just as Mako was about to turn to ask how Korra and Asami felt about all of this, a slender arm was slung over his shoulders.

“I did pretty good back there, eh, buddy?” Wu said with a wink. Had he gotten taller? “I’m actually excited for this mission,” he continued. “You and me, teaming up again -- just like the good old days.” He flashed Mako a toothy grin. “Let’s celebrate with a smoothie.”

Mako tried not to think about the last time they’d gone out for smoothies. Of course, he highly doubted he’d need to save Wu from an angry, juice-soaked mob of Kuvira supporters this time around.

“Yeah,” he replied, leaning just the slightest bit into the touch. “Okay.”

Now that they were finally alone, Mako was getting nervous again. He wasn’t sure why. He usually felt at ease with Wu. After all, they’d been inseparable -- Wu’s words -- for years -- which Mako always reminded him was because it had literally been his job.

“So, how’s the setup going?” Mako asked, interrupting Wu mid-slurp.

Wu set his smoothie on the table and sighed. “It’s going pretty well,” he answered. “I’m eager to see who the states have nominated for the elections.” He smiled down at his cup. “This is all so exciting, you know?” He glanced up at Mako, his expression soft. “I feel like I’m making a difference.”

Mako’s heart fluttered in his chest and he distracted himself by taking a long pull of his own smoothie. This was nice. He didn’t want to ruin their conversation by asking Wu about them. Besides, they had a long trip to Gaoling coming up. He’d broach the subject then.

Mako didn’t mind early morning meetings. Really, he didn’t. But this location… 

“Couldn’t this have waited until later?” he asked, his skin flushed and his hair hanging limply on his forehead in the steamy sauna room.

“No, it’s too urgent!” Wu promised. He was completely bare, save for a small white towel wrapped around his slim waist and Mako was doing everything in his power not to stare. Wu wasn’t nearly as lanky these days and Mako had noticed. “And I couldn’t miss my morning steam bath,” Wu continued. “My muscles are all knotted up over this Guan situation.”

Wu’s shoulders did look tense. Mako fought the urge to reach out and run his fingers over the other’s skin, pressing his thumbs into the tight muscle there. Heat flooded his face as he realized what he was thinking. It was way too hot in here. Damn sauna. 

“It appears Guan and his troops are heading toward the capital,” President Moon informed them.

“Which means they’re going to try to stop the election just like we feared!” Wu cried. “Democracy is doomed!”

Mako hated to see him so distressed. “What about sending in the United Forces?” he suggested. “They could pressure Guan to back off.”

But President Moon shook her head. “No, I will only deploy them if there’s no other option.” She sighed. “I don't want to incite another war.” She made a good point.

“I agree.” Wu nodded. “There’s gotta be a way to resolve this peacefully.”

And, as it turned out, there was a way. And Korra had thought of it. But apparently, they weren’t going to like it. She bent a small amount of water onto the hot coals, filling the sauna with fresh steam.

She wanted them to get help from Kuvira.

Mako had his reservations. As did they all. But Korra made a good argument. And he’d promised to always have her back, so there was no way Mako was going to let her do this without them. “I’m in.”

Wu stood up, thrusting a thumb toward himself. “If Team Avatar’s on board, then count me in, too!”

Again, Mako felt a little something swell in his chest, be it pride or fondness.

And, as it turned out, President Moon agreed. “I’ll sign an order for Kuvira’s temporary release.”

The wait on the airship was tense. Mako wished he’d gone with Korra, but she felt she needed to approach Kuvira on her own. So, he was left to wait, seated around the table with Wu and Bolin.

Mako was alerted to their entry when Pabu hissed from his spot atop Bolin’s shoulder. Korra walked in, leading Kuvira behind her in shackles. In his periphery, Mako noticed Wu tense. It made sense. Other than her hearing, Wu hadn’t seen her since she’d ruined his coronation. And then there was the whole kidnapping attempt.

They glared at her as she made her way over to the couch. She took a seat and smiled at them. “Nice to see you, too, gentlemen,” she greeted. And Mako didn’t imagine the way Wu flinched.

He suddenly wished Asami had forced Kuvira into that platinum container.

Once Kuvira was locked in her quarters, they were free to walk around the airship. It was a three day flight to Gaoling and they had nothing but time.

Mako was escorting Wu to his chambers, glancing over every so often to make sure the king was all right. His shoulders were still tense and he was absently chewing on his thumbnail.

“Wu-”

“I can feel your eyes on me,” Wu interrupted, shooting Mako a teasing grin, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Mako averted his gaze, his cheeks growing warm. He’d been caught. “I was just going to ask how you were handling it,” he explained. “Having Kuvira with us, I mean.”

“Aww,” Wu sang before reaching out and taking Mako’s hand in his. “Is my big, tough guy worried about me?”

Mako’s flush deepend as he focused on their joined hands. Then he looked up at Wu. “Of course, I’m worried about you,” he said. And this time, it was Wu who broke eye contact, his ears turning red as he was suddenly very interested in his shoes.

“O-Oh?” He cleared his throat.

“Yeah,” Mako confirmed, giving Wu’s hand a squeeze. 

They stopped walking when they reached Wu’s room. The silence was suddenly deafening. There was plenty Mako wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure where to begin. He wanted to comfort Wu, but he also wanted to talk about them. But it just didn’t seem like a good time with Kuvira’s presence rattling Wu so.

“Mako,” Wu finally spoke again. “I...um…” He swallowed, his eyes still on the ground. He turned his hand in Mako’s, lacing their fingers. “I don’t really want to be alone right now,” he finally admitted. And even though Mako’s room was only one door down, he understood what Wu meant.

“Of course,” he replied before stepping forward and turning the knob with his free hand.

Once inside, Wu led them over to his bed, taking a seat on the mattress and looking up at Mako, their hands still joined. “Sit with me?”

Mako nodded, his cheeks undoubtedly pink as he acquiesced. He hadn’t been in Wu’s bed since… Oh, and even that thought had his face blazing. He and Wu hadn’t done much of anything before the new king returned to Ba Sing Se. So, even though they’d spent countless hours together, this was new territory.

But Mako was being foolish. He was sitting there, thinking about their relationship -- however they defined it -- while Wu needed his comfort. He pulled his hand free from Wu’s to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Wu leaned into the touch, resting his head on Mako’s shoulder. “She’s still terrifying,” Wu admitted. “Pretty,” he added with a short laugh, “but terrifying.”

Mako pulled him closer and rested his chin on the crown on Wu’s head. “She can’t get you.”

Wu snorted. “I know that,” he said, though his voice was shaking. “It’s not just her,” he went on. “Guan is out there trying to dismantle the democracy before it even has a chance.” He sighed, turning his head to nose at the side of Mako’s neck.

It was a sensitive area and Mako had to tamp down the shiver that threatened to make its way down that side of his body. Wu was pressed right up against him. And if Mako wasn’t wearing his uniform, with its thick fabric, he would have felt every inch of him.

Mako cleared his throat. “Is there anything I can do?”

Wu drew back and Mako feared he’d ruined the moment. But when he turned, he was met with Wu’s gentle smile. “You’re a good man, Mako,” he said softly. But then he grinned, his eyes narrowing almost mischievously. “What did you have in mind?”

Mako was blushing. He knew that. But he coughed into his hand, trying to release some of the heat from his face. “You seemed tense,” Mako said, staring straight forward, but feeling Wu’s gaze on him. “And you were complaining about tight muscles the other day…”

Wu leaned closer, resting his chin on Mako’s shoulder. “Oh?” he questioned, his warm breath wafting over the sensitive skin of Mako’s neck. “Are you offering to give me a massage?”

Mako swallowed again before pulling at his collar. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He should have been comforting Wu. Then later, after he was calm, Mako could ask him where they stood.

Still, it was hard to ignore the way Wu was practically plastered against his side.

“Mako?” Wu sounded unsure now. He drew back. “Are you okay, buddy?” Nimble fingers made their way under Mako’s chin, gently turning his head so he was facing Wu. “What’s the matter?”

And Mako went ahead and blurted it out. “What are we?” he asked and then, lowering his voice, “To each other.”

Wu’s eyes, which had gone wide, softened. “Oh, so that’s why you were being all…” He made a vague gesture with his hands. “We really didn’t get to talk about that while I was gone, huh?”

Mako nodded. “Not exactly something you want in writing,” he sighed.

Wu echoed him and snaked his arm around Mako’s waist. “One day the Earth Kingdom will embrace change,” he said. “For now, I’ll have to settle for the removal of the monarchy and the installation of democracy.” He gave a soft little chuckle before resting his head on Mako’s shoulder again. 

Mako tugged him closer against his side, unsure what to say, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he’d embarrass himself.

“As for what we are to each other,” Wu went on, voice barely above a whisper. “I’d like to think,” he began and then paused, “I mean, I was hoping that you and I…” he trailed off, burying his face in the crook of Mako’s neck and shoulder. “I really like you, Mako,” he admitted. “I mean, I love ya, big guy.”

His pulse quickened at the confession.

After a moment, Wu pulled back, peeking up at Mako from beneath his bangs. “What about you?”

Mako took a deep breath before facing him fully. He leaned so their foreheads were pressed together. Wu’s eyes searched his. “I really like you, too,” he admitted. “You grew on me,” he added with a hint of a smirk.

Wu snorted and swatted at his chest. “Ah, my persistence paid off.”

Mako chuckled in response before lifting his hand to cup Wu’s cheek. He ran a thumb just under Wu’s eye. The king obviously kept up with his skin care regimen, but there were dark circles beginning to form below the surface. An indication of nights spent lying awake, worrying about the state of his kingdom and the validity of his decisions.

“Well, I’d say you did a fine job distracting me from my kingly duties,” Wu proclaimed, one of his hands coming up to cradle Mako’s as he nuzzled into his palm. “And dinner isn’t for a few hours yet,” he went on, his eyes glinting and that mischievous expression returning to his face. “So, how about it, big guy?” he asked, his free hand moving to Mako’s knee and giving it a squeeze. “Feel up to distracting me for a little bit longer?”

Mako spent the next three days distracting the king, actually. And while they didn’t solely remain in those chambers -- they’d taken walks along the top deck and visited with the others for meals and the like -- Mako had not been to his own bedroom once. 

Then the day arrived. Wu was still half asleep and Mako had been contenting himself with pressing soft kisses on the nape of Wu’s neck and tracing the smooth lines of his body with ‘bender-rough’ fingers -- Wu’s words, but Mako liked the way he’d said them -- when someone knocked on their door.

“King Wu?” It was Asami. “We’ll be coming up on Gaoling shortly.”

Wu pulled himself free from Mako’s grasp to stretch his arms up over his head. “Thank you, Miss Sato!” he replied. Then, shooting Mako a cheeky smile, he added, “Would you let Mako know, as well?”

Oh, what game was he playing? Mako drew his brows down and glared, trying to look as intimidating as he could while having what was surely ridiculous bedhead.

“Sure,” Asami replied and Mako’s eyes widened. If she actually walked into his room -- but he was interrupted by Asami knocking on Wu’s door again. “Mako, did you get that?”

Wu hiccuped a laugh before covering his mouth while Mako willed the mattress to swallow him whole, his face one step away from literally bursting into flames. Asami knew. Which meant Korra knew. Ugh, of course they did.

“See you on the main deck in a few,” Asami added and Mako could practically see the smirk on her face through the double doors.

“Well, I guess the cat owl’s out of the bag, huh?” Wu laughed again.

And Mako picked his head up, from where he’d previously been burying his face in his pillow, and groaned. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Wu chewed on his lip thoughtfully for a moment. “You’re not...ashamed, are you?”

That had Mako sitting up fully. “What? Wu, no! I’m not--” He reached out and pulled Wu closer, pressing his face into his hair, which was so much softer without all that pomade in it. “I was just embarrassed,” he confessed. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but Asami and Korra like to tease me. A lot.”

Wu wrapped his arms around Mako’s middle. “Well, you are an easy target.”

“Hey,” Mako admonished before relaxing into his hold. “But no, I’m not ashamed.” He wet his lips. “Are you?”

Wu barked out a laugh, startling him. “Are you kidding?” he asked, pulling back, his eyes nearly sparkling. Yeah, Mako had it bad. “I’m dating The Mako,” he stressed his name. “The pro-bender extraordinaire and member of Team Avatar with the cutest butt.”

Mako’s jaw dropped. “What? I don’t--”

“Yes, you do,” Wu replied. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” He paused and then laughed. “Well, yes, technically, I guess I do. We are in the Earth Kingdom, after all.” He shook his head. “But soon other people will be in charge and I’m sure they’ll all agree that your tushy is by far--”

“Wu, please stop,” Mako managed before covering his face again. Working for Wu was one thing. His sport flirting was ridiculous. But dating him was very much another. Mako wasn’t sure he could handle all of this attention.

“I’m sorry,” Wu said, his tone still sounding amused. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Yes, you did,” came Mako’s muffled reply.

“Maybe a little,” Wu returned and then the mattress was dipping as he got out of bed. “Well, we’d better get ready or people are going to start talking.” He threw a wink over his shoulder just as Mako removed his hands from his face. Yeah, like they weren’t talking already. 

“You’re right,” Mako agreed and followed Wu’s lead. “Can’t be late for your meeting with the mayor.”

Everyone was on the deck when Mako and Wu arrived. There were still some pastries left on the table, which they eagerly gobbled up, trying desperately to ignore the amazing amount of eyes on them. Then again, Wu might have been enjoying it for all Mako knew.

It was about an hour later that they finally spotted Gaoling in the distance, nestled between the mountains and amongst the rolling hills of pastures dotted by moo-sows.

“Any sign of Guan?” Mako asked from the table. Wu was already at one of the large viewing windows.

“No,” he replied. “Just Mayor Rhee and a couple of elderly magistrates that look like they’re about to keel over.”

It was Kuvira who spoke next. “Oh, Commander Guan will show up,” she said haughtily. Mako didn’t like that she was allowed to sit at the table. But if Korra was cool with it, so was he. “And before he does,” she continued, “I need to get out of these rags and chains and into something more...presentable.”

“Now way,” Mako growled. She might not have tried anything yet, but that didn’t mean they needed to release her completely.

“Actually, she has a point,” Korra said. “Guan might refuse to meet with us if we show up with Kuvira looking like a prisoner.”

Mako’s gaze drifted over to Wu, who was walking back from the window. He looked all right. Maybe Mako was overreacting.

“I have some extra clothes Kuvira can borrow,” Asami offered. “I’ll go pick something out.”

Korra nodded. “And while Kuvira changes, King Wu and I will meet with the mayor.” She looked at Mako, knowing he was about to volunteer to join them. “I’ll radio if we need you.” She turned toward her polar bear dog. “Come on, Naga.”

Well, if she wasn’t going to bring Mako along, Naga was the next best thing if they needed protection.

Wu shot Mako a reassuring smile as he followed Korra out of the airship.

While Wu and Korra were meeting with the mayor, Mako and Bolin followed Asami and Kuvira, standing guard outside of her room as the latter got ready. Mako didn’t think Kuvira was foolish enough to attack Asami just because Korra was gone, but they weren’t taking any chances.

Though, apparently, Kuvira had other plans, as every word out of her mouth was an insult to Asami and Korra’s relationship. The nerve. 

“Whatever little game you’re playing, it’s not going to work,” Asami called her out. “You’re not going to drive a wedge between me and Korra.”

“I’m not playing any games,” Kuvira said as he stepped out of the room, passing Mako and Bolin. “I’m genuinely impressed by the loyalty all three of you have to Korra -- and each other,” she added. “I’ve never had that in life.”

Bolin finally spoke up. “That’s because you’ve always pushed people away!” He’d heard stories from Opal and shared them with Mako. Apparently, Kuvira was not the best at getting close to anyone, including her adoptive family.

“You -- and everyone else -- have me pegged wrong,” Kuvira said, her hands balling into fists at her sides. “I’m not the same person I was when I was leading the Earth Empire. I’ve  _ changed _ .”

The three of them were glaring at her, but it was Asami who replied. “I believe that people can redeem themselves,” she said. “But no one changes overnight.”

And just as Mako was about to back her up, Korra’s voice came over his radio. _ ‘Mako, come in, are you there?’ _

He picked it up. “What is it, Korra?”

_ ‘Commander Guan and his army just rolled into town,’ _ she said. _ ‘Get over here with Kuvira now.’ _

He looked to Bolin and Asami, who were already heading toward their jeep. “We’re on our way.”

When they arrived in Gaoling, Commander Guan and Korra were already talking, his army taking up the majority of the square with soldiers, tanks, and mecha suits. Team Avatar was severely outnumbered. 

Mako breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Wu on the steps of City Hall, Naga standing by his side.

Guan’s reaction to seeing Kuvira was promising. He and his army looked surprised.

Asami turned toward her. “You say you’ve changed?” she began. “Now’s your chance to prove it.”

Kuvira stepped out of the jeep, her eyes on Guan and his men. “I will.”

However, the negotiations could have gone better. And when Kuvira finally snapped, clearly annoyed by Guan’s continued refusal to yield, Korra had to step in.

“Kuvira, stand down!” she shouted.

“Not until Guan does!” Kuvira replied, lifting the commander up by the metal of his uniform and securing it around his neck.

Mako, Asami, and Bolin were ready to jump in, to stop Kuvira from making a horrible mistake. His gaze flicked over to Wu on the steps, who looked just as shocked and horrified as the rest of the crowd.

Thankfully, Asami had planned ahead, planting a shock collar of sorts in the belt she’d let Kuvira borrow. “Remote trigger,” she explained when Korra asked. “I thought we needed a backup plan. Turns out, we did.”

“Thanks.” Korra smiled at her.

Mako looked back up at Wu. He was fine, but he did not look entirely pleased with the outcome. Mako ducked down with Bolin to lift an unconscious Kuvira up off of the ground. He knew bringing Kuvira was a bad idea.

Later, while they were waiting for Kuvira to come to, Mako and Bolin were informed that Guan was not, in fact, there to ruin the election, but to run in it. And the worst part of it all was that there was nothing inherently illegal in his actions.

“I say you call off the vote,” Mako suggested to Wu. “At least for now. Make it impossible for Guan to win.”

Wu shook his head. “Mako, you know I love you, but I’m trying to  _ encourage _ democracy,” he said. “I can’t just go around cancelling elections because I don’t like one of the candidates.” He sighed. “We need to let this play out.”

“So we just sit back and hope one of the other candidates wins?” Asami asked with a frown.

Not if Wu and Korra’s descriptions of them were anything to go off of. They weren’t exactly what anyone would call ‘inspiring,’ after all. They needed someone else. Someone new. A person who would be popular enough to win.

And even though Kuvira had been the one to suggest it, Mako agreed.

“But there’s only one week to go until the election,” Wu supplied nervously. “Who are we going to find on such short notice?”

He had a point. They didn’t exactly know a lot of political candidates.

“I know the  _ perfect _ person!” Korra exclaimed, to their surprise.

Bolin raised his brows. “Who?”

“Toph!” Korra answered. “She’s a legend! Everyone loves her.” She beamed. “Plus, Gaoling is her hometown, and I know for a fact she  _ hates _ the Earth Empire.” She made a good case. Mako hadn’t met Toph personally, but she’d been Bolin’s hero since they were kids. And even the chief looked up to her, so it made a fair amount of sense.

“Sounds good to me!” Wu cheered.

Bolin still seemed a bit uneasy, however. “There’s one itsy bitsy problem.” He sucked a breath in through his teeth. “Last time I saw Toph, she didn’t seem too keen on getting involved with world affairs,” he said.

“Then we’ll just have to convince her,” Korra replied, like it was that easy. Then again, she was the Avatar, so maybe it would be.

So, it was decided. That afternoon, Korra, Wu, and Naga would venture into the swamp in search of its crankiest and blindest inhabitant -- Bolin’s words -- in hopes that she would accept their nomination. During which time, Mako, Asami, and Bolin would take Kuvira to Zaofu for safekeeping until the election was over.

“I radioed Su and let her know,” Asami told Korra. “She didn’t sound very happy about it.”

Mako couldn’t imagine she would be. Though, he was a bit distracted with how Wu had somehow managed to mount Naga facing the wrong direction. He covered up his laugh with a cough, though.

“I figured she wouldn’t be,” Korra said. “But you don’t have time to fly Kuvira all the way back to Republic City.”

Asami nodded and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Korra. “Stay safe,” she breathed.

“You, too,” Korra answered.

Mako hesitated at the door to the airship. He and Wu had already said their goodbyes inside, but he sort of wanted to go over to him. It was strange. He’d see him again soon, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. A strange feeling he couldn’t shake.

“Your Highness,” Wu’s captain of the guard approached him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you?”

Wu shook his head. “No, Captain. Stay with the guards,” he answered. “The more eyes on Kuvira, the better.” Though, as he said it, he looked up at Mako with a soft smile. Mako returned it.

The captain tried to argue with Wu, voicing his concern about his safety in the Foggy Bottom Swamp, but Wu assured him that he’d be all right. He had his trusty can of bug spray, after all.

Which he’d accidentally sprayed in his own face. 

If only Mako wasn’t busy assisting the rest of his team with Kuvira. But they needed all hands on deck. She’d already proven she was a loose cannon and they didn’t need any mishaps while Korra was away

“See you all back here tomorrow afternoon.” Korra said as Naga bounded forward, nearly knocking Wu onto the ground.

“Good luck!” Bolin waved after them. “Say hi to Toph for me!”

The three walked back inside with Wu’s captain of the guard. 

“Aww, don’t look so glum, you two,” Bolin said, walking up and slinging his arms over both Mako and Asami’s shoulders. “We’ll see them tomorrow.”

Mako frowned, crossing his arms and shrugging off his brother’s. “I don’t look glum,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I say ‘glum’?” Bolin blinked at him, bringing a finger to his chin. “I meant you looked like a kicked polar bear puppy cub.”

Asami wasn’t any better. “Cut him some slack, Bolin,” she said. “He just had to see his boyfriend off after spending the last three days completely inseparable from him,” she teased.

Mako directed his glare toward her. “Like you aren’t just as bad.” It was the first time he’d admitted it to his friends. That he and Wu were officially an item. He tried to stand tall, but inside he was nervous. What if they had the same reservations he had? Wu was a King and Mako was...most definitely not.

“Oh, I’m worse,” Asami replied with a laugh. “I’ll probably be all over Korra when she gets back.”

“Ugh,” Bolin lamented, leaning forward and dragging his feet. “You two are so gross,” he whined. “Opal and I have a long-distance relationship and we manage just fine.”

The corners of Mako’s lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile. Apparently Asami and Bolin had no reservations whatsoever. And even though he was free to choose his own path, he was glad that his closest friends supported him.

But their cheery mood suddenly shifted when the airship’s engines failed to start.

“That’s odd…” Asami frowned. “They were working fine on the way here.”

“I think I might know why you’re having engine trouble,” Kuvira said, her body still trapped in the platinum box. “I suggest you let me out of here  _ now _ .”

Mako glared at her. The absolute nerve. “Why?”

But before Kuvira could answer, several of Guan’s men burst through the airship’s windows.

“That’s why!”

Mako shot fire at one, sending them flying back. Bolin was unable to bend on the ship, but he grabbed one of the chairs and smacked one of the soldiers. “No Earth, no problem,” he laughed.

Mako was busy fighting off the soldiers who just kept coming in. There seemed to be no end to them. He and Bolin were back to back, trying their hardest to get them to retreat. He overheard Kuvira begging for Asami to let her out. To let her help. But they weren’t falling for that.

Unfortunately, the metalbenders were too much for them. And Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Wu’s guards found themselves wrapped in wire ropes. Captured.

“I have to hand it to you, Kuvira,” Asami grunted. “Waiting to escape until after Korra left was a smart move.”

But Kuvira didn’t look smug. “You fools,” she growled. “This wasn’t my doing--” As if on cue, the double doors parted, revealing Guan and more of his men. “It was  _ his _ .” 

Damn it. Of course, Guan wasn’t going to play by the rules. Maybe they should have let Kuvira take him out when they had the chance. Listen, Mako was done playing nice. 

“Kuvira,” he greeted with his arms behind his back. Then he turned to his soldiers. “Take the Avatar’s friends to Doctor Sheng.”

Mako didn’t like the sound of that. He struggled against his bindings, but then something hard hit him in the back of the head and everything went dark.

When Mako came to, he was seated upright. His head was pounding, but when he tried to reach a hand up, he found that he was still bound, this time to a chair. He looked over to find Asami and Bolin similarly secured, with masks over their mouths and noses and some strange devices on their heads.

And judging by the weight Mako felt, they weren’t the only ones.

Asami and Bolin blinked dazedly before opening their eyes wide. They looked at each other and then Mako, unable to move.

Shit. They were in trouble. 

“And I serve no one--” That was Kuvira’s voice. But they couldn’t see her. “Not the Avatar, and especially not you.”

It was Guan who responded. “Then you’ve left me no other choice,” he said and then the curtain in front of them was pulled to the side.

Kuvira was still trapped in her platinum prison. She couldn’t help them if she wanted to. “Release them at once!” she shouted.

“You remember Doctor Sheng, don’t you?” He ignored her, asking his own question instead. “She worked very closely with your former fiancé.”

“Hello, Kuvira,” a woman in a lab coat said. When had she gotten there?

“What…?” Kuvira’s gaze shifted from Mako, Asami, and Bolin to whatever machinery was whirring behind them. “What is all this?”

“This is how the Earth Empire will regain power and keep it,” Guan answered. Mako glared at him. That arrogant man, stooping so low as to kidnap them to get what he wanted. Once Korra and Wu returned, he’d have to deal with one seriously pissed off Avatar.

“After Bataar Jr. left to become your second-in-command, I began researching more effective methods to reeducate the prisoners you sent to our camps,” Doctor Sheng said as she clicked a dial a few notches. “I discovered that the Dai Li had maintained order in Ba Sing Se for centuries by using enhanced indoctrination techniques,” she went on, pressing a few buttons.

What was she going on about?

“You mean brainwashing,” Kovira spat.

“Yes.” 

Oh. Oh, no. Mako looked at Bolin and Asami, whose eyes had widened again. Was that what was happening here?

Doctor Sheng went on, stroking her ego and bragging about their accomplishments. Mako tried to find a weak spot on the belts binding him to his chair, but they held tight.

“But you surrendered before I could share my wonderful breakthrough with you,” Doctor Sheng sighed.

“If you had, I would have shut you down,” Kuvira snapped back. “I never authorized such inhumane experiments.”

“Maybe not directly,” the doctor replied. “But don’t act so naive.”

Mako growled as he tried to knock his chair over. Maybe if he got the right angle, he could firebend Bolin and Asami free. But he couldn’t. He felt so helpless.

“Please, don’t!” Kuvira begged. She was begging for them? “Asami, you have to know, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

But it was too late. Guan approached Sheng and stood with his hands behind his back, a smug smile on his face. “You may begin, Doctor.” 

Sheng reached forward and pressed a button on the console. Instantly, the dull ache in Mako’s head ramped up in intensity, like a bolt of lightning. He tried to scream, but it was muffled behind the mask. Absently, he heard Kuvira shouting, but he had no idea what she was saying. Everything around him was painful static, splitting his head.

Was he going to die? And if he lived, what would they do to them? If he was brainwashed, they’d make him hurt Korra. They’d make him hurt Wu.

But it was too much. He couldn’t fight it. 

And then, like switching a light, the pain was gone. And a calm, soothing voice was reminding him what he was supposed to do. Who he was supposed to serve. He was loyal to Commander Guan. The Avatar was not his friend. Korra was the enemy. 


	2. Wu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the rest!!  
> I was going to try and wait to post this half, but my original plan was to upload everything at once, so _it's fiiiiine_. 
> 
> I just wasn't up to editing this at 2 am after writing 12k+ words in one day, lol.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Wu was not particularly excited to be going into a giant swamp. He wasn’t big on camping and, as Mako had called him out before, he considered slow room service ‘roughing it.’ But he needed to do his part. Everyone else was working hard and if he needed to go into a spirit swamp with the Avatar to find the world’s strongest metalbender, well, that was the least he could do.

They could not let Guan win. 

“The swamp is a really strange place,” Korra said as they approached its tree-lined edge. “But if you stick with me and Naga, you’ll be fine.”

Well, that clinched it, Wu would simply not get off of the polar bear dog until they reached Toph’s place. Korra said it wasn’t too far. Even so, the swamp was dark, even at midday, and very off-putting.

“Let’s just find Toph and get back to Gaoling,” Wu whispered to her. “This place is giving me the creeps.”

Korra hummed. “First, I have to figure out where she is.”

Wu frowned, pulling out his bug spray when he swore he saw something fly past them. “I thought you said you’ve been to her house before.”

Korra patted the side of Naga’s neck, signalling for her to stop, before she dismounted. “It’s more like a...weird hermit’s cave. And yes, I’ve been there, but there aren’t exactly street signs I can follow.” She sighed, cracking her neck and looking around.

“Then how will we know which way to go?” Wu asked, staying right on top of Naga. He was not about to get lost.

“Energy flows differently here,” Korra explained as she walked closer to one of the large trees. She placed a hand on its bark. “I can tap into it and connect to Toph.”

Wu nodded and then was overcome with a sudden sensation. “Speaking of flowing…” He bit his lip. Korra was busy tree-communicating with Toph, so he had plenty of time to, ahem, relieve himself before she was done, right? It would only take a second.

He began singing as he walked just far enough. But as he pulled down his zipper, he felt eyes on him. He turned to see Naga looking at him, her head cocked to the side.

“Uh, a little privacy, please?!” he scoffed before venturing a little farther from the clearing. It wouldn’t take long. He’d be back before Korra was done.

Once he’d taken care of business, Wu walked back toward where he’d left Korra and Naga. Only...they weren’t there. He was pretty sure he hadn’t gotten turned around. Besides, he was the Earth King. And as such, he was born with an innate sense of direction.

Still, he was getting nervous. He knew this was where they’d stopped, but they were nowhere to be seen. “Korra…?”

A voice drifted eerily through the forest, reaching his ears.  _ “The Avatar can’t help you now…” _

“Who’s there?” Wu spun around. That voice sounded familiar, but wasn’t Korra. 

_ “You’ve lost your way…”  _ It said.

Ugh, this was so not what he needed. “Leave me alone!” Wu put his hands over his ears and ran away from the voice.

_ “You’re nothing but a weak king…” _

He stopped when something appeared, floating in front of him.

_ “...and a disgrace to the throne!” _

Wu gasped. It was impossible. It couldn’t be. “Auntie…” No. There was no way. His great aunt was dead.

_ “I entrusted you with my kingdom, and you’ve made a mess of it!”  _ she accused him.

“No.” He shook his head. “I’m trying to change things and make the Earth Kingdom better.”

_ “How? By fraternizing with traitors like the Avatar and her friends?”  _ she asked.  _ “And going to bed with that streetrat firebender boy?”  _

Heat built up behind Wu’s eyes, threatening to spill over. He was terrified, yes, but no one insulted his boyfriend. “You leave Mako out of this!”

_ “You think because you want something, you can just have it?” _ She drew closer, her face pinched. _ “People don’t want change. They don’t care about progress,”  _ she snapped.  _ “What they truly desire is stability!”  _

Wu’s lower lip quivered, but he stood his ground. “What about freedom?” he asked. “People should have a say in who leads them.”

She floated even closer, getting right in his face.  _ “Stop fooling yourself! You’re only pushing for democracy because you’re too scared to rule on your own!” _

He took a half a step back and tripped over a vine, falling to the ground. “That’s not true!”

_ “After I died, you handed the Earth Kingdom right over to Kuvira!” _ she barked at him.  _ “And now that you’ve finally regained the crown, you’re ready to give away all your power just like you did before?!” _

No… No, she was wrong. He was doing this for his people. He buried his face in his hands. “That’s not true… that’s not--” 

“Wu, it’s me.” Someone was calling him. “You’re all right.”

He lowered his hands and gasped. His aunt was gone, replaced by a concerned-looking Korra.

“I...I saw Queen Hou-Ting,” he said, checking over his shoulder to make sure she was, in fact, no longer there.

“Yeah, I should have warned you,” Korra apologized, reaching out a hand to help him up. “The swamp loves to mess with people’s heads.”

Wu quickly climbed back onto Naga, happy to have found her again and not even minding the smell. “I’m never going to the bathroom in the swamp again…” he bemoaned.

Korra helped him steady himself before mounting Naga herself. “You can tell me all about it on the way to Toph’s.”

Well, at least she’d found her location.

Still, it took them passing a few handfuls of trees before Wu finally opened up. “She said that I’m a coward,” he admitted. “That I’m only adopting democracy because I’m too afraid to rule on my own.”

Korra looked back over her shoulder. “And is that true?”

“Of course not!” Wu whined. “I mean, yes, the idea of ruling the Earth Kingdom by myself is daunting, but…” He heaved a sigh. “I really do believe in the people choosing their own rulers. No matter what Auntie said.” 

Korra smiled at him before facing forward again. “Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

Wu wet his lips. “But…” He trailed off.

“But what?” Korra asked without turning around. 

“Well, I thought you were going to tell me that the swamp shows me my greatest fears or something,” he admitted.

“A wise person once told me that the swamp shows you what you need to see and will teach you what you need to learn,” Korra said. “It showed you your aunt, the type of leader you don’t want to become.” She paused. “What else did she say?” 

Wu leaned forward, the front of his hat catching on Korra’s shirt. “She basically said she didn’t approve of me being friends with the Avatar,” he said and then, lowering his voice further, “or my other life choices.” 

Korra pulled Naga to a stop, this time completely turning around to look at him. “She’s Old Earth Kingdom, huh?” she asked, catching on.

“Old Earth Kingdom and current Earth Kingdom aren’t much different, I’m afraid,” Wu admitted. “It’s something I want to change, but it’s centuries of traditions. And,” he added with a sad little chuckle. “Everyone’s pretty hardheaded.”

“Hmm…” She put a finger to her chin before facing front again. Naga picked up her slow pace. “You know, even if they don’t like it, they’ll have to learn to deal with it when you and Mako get married.” 

That caught Wu by surprise. He pinwheeled backwards, nearly falling off the saddle. He tried to say something intelligible, but all that came out of his mouth was a squawk.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Korra said, not sounding it in the least, “I was under the impression that the two of you were serious.” 

“W-Well, of  _ course _ , we’re serious!” Wu exclaimed. “I mean...I was just surprised that you--”

“Listen,” Korra interrupted him. “Mako may have grown up on the streets, but he has the absolute worst poker face,” she said. “He’s been head over heels for you for ages.” Wu’s entire face flushed. But then Korra continued, her tone turning a little darker, almost threatening. “You aren’t just playing around with him, right?” 

At that, Wu sat up straight. “No! I’m completely, one hundred and ten percent serious about him, I just…” He ducked his head. “It’s a little soon to be talking about marriage, isn’t it?” 

Korra shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe,” she said. “But either way, whether it’s tomorrow or ten years from now, do you think the Earth Kingdom will change their opinion on the matter?” 

Wu shook his head. “Probably not.” 

“But I bet they’d warm up to it if their king, who stepped down and gave the power to his people, accepted them no matter who they loved, right?” Korra glanced back over her shoulder.

Wu smiled. “You’re right.” His cheeks grew warm again, imagining when that day might come. “Oh, but don’t you say a word to Mako!” he ordered and then rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t want to scare him off by moving too fast.” 

To his surprise, Korra threw her head back with a laugh. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.” She looked at him again. “Trust me.”

When they finally reached the mouth of the cave, Korra hopped down and Wu followed suit. It looked pretty empty.

“Toph? Hello?” she called, but no answer came.

“Maybe she’s moved on,” Wu suggested.

“No.” Korra shook her head. “I saw her through the vines.” She extinguished the flame she’d been using to light their way as the cave grew brighter. “Come on out, Toph,” she said. “I know you’re in here!” Silence. “I’ll wait as long as it takes!”

Wu just stood there, waiting for either Toph to show up or for Korra to give up. But then he caught something in his periphery. Were those  _ eyes _ in the wall?! _ “AH!”  _

“Ah-ha! I knew it!” Korra said victoriously, pointing toward an elderly woman who’d appeared from her hiding place in the rocks.

“Curse you and your Avatar powers,” the woman -- Toph -- grumbled.

Wu let out a sigh of relief. “Phew! I thought I was seeing things again,” he admitted.

“Who’s Spindleshanks, here?” Toph jerked a thumb over her shoulder at him.

“Toph, this is King Wu,” Korra introduced him.

He placed a hand over his chest and bowed. “It’s an honor.”

But Toph didn’t seem to be impressed that a member of the royal family had graced her home with his presence. “No offense,” she said, walking away, “But I’ve never been a fan of the monarchy.”

Well, that was one of the reasons they’d sought her out. “Understood, ma’am.” Wu nodded.

“What do you want, Korra?” she asked, clicking a flint stone against a piece of metal to get a fire started. She put a tea kettle over it. Well, at least she wasn’t so far removed from society that she’d lost all manners.

Korra strode over with a grin. “Can’t an old friend pop by to say ‘Hello’?” she asked.

“Cut the crap,” Toph growled. “I know you didn’t drag the king’s royal butt all the way out here to experience my delightful company. Spill it.” 

Well, what they said was true. When you lose one of your senses, the others become almost super human. Then again, Bolin said Toph had been born blind, so maybe she had always been good at telling whether or not people were lying.

“Fine,” Korra sighed and delved into the story, explaining why they were there and what they wanted Toph to do. “So, what do you say?” Korra asked when they were finished. “Governor Toph Beifong has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Sounds like this Guan character is a real piece of work,” was what Toph said instead of answering. “I would love to put a guy like him in his place.”

Wu and Korra faced each other, both excited. “So, is that a ‘yes’?” she asked.

“It’s a ‘no’,” Toph answered. Both their faces fell as Toph went on and on about how much she did not care for the government, even when Korra tried to explain how Toph was different. She was incorruptible, after all. Korra was really grasping at straws, trying to appeal to Toph in any way she could, including bringing up how Gaoling had been Toph’s hometown. “I despised growing up there.” 

Wu sighed and stood up, ready to leave. They’d failed. “I think it was a mistake coming here, Korra.” He hung his head low. “Maybe Auntie Hou-Ting was right after all…”

“That’s it…” Korra said, sounding excited. “Wu, wait.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and then leaned in close. “I have an idea.”

“What are you whispering about over there?” Toph asked.

Korra turned and crossed her arms over her chest, looking rather proud of herself. “Oh, just the swamp vision Wu saw on our way here...I told him to  _ ignore it _ .”

That got a rise out of Toph. “What?!” she all but shrieked. “That’s terrible advice. The swamp is very wise.” She walked over and took Wu’s wrist, leading him back over to the fire. “Sit,” she ordered. “Tell me everything.” 

“I saw the former Earth Queen,” he explained. “She’s got me doubting my plan to make the Earth Kingdom a democracy.”

Korra leaned close. “And...what else did she say?” 

Wu raised his brows, but continued. “That people don’t really want change.” 

“Huh, is that so?” Toph frowned.

Realizing he finally had Toph’s full attention, Wu went on, explaining everything else his late aunt had told him -- leaving out the bits about Mako, of course.

“Didn’t you once tell me that the swamp will teach you what you need to learn if you’re open to listening?” Korra asked Toph smugly.

“Uh...did I say that?” Toph crossed her arms over her chest and then sighed, letting them drop back down. “I hate it when I’m right,” she groused. “Fine. I’ll run for governor.” 

Wu shot up, overjoyed. “Woo-hoo!” he cheered and wrapped his arms around Toph. She was a life saver!

He absently heard Korra say, “He’s a hugger.” 

Toph tensed in his hold. “Yeah, I gathered that.” 

With the world’s most beloved metalbender on their side, there was no way they were going to lose. Democracy was saved!

It only took a few signatures to get Toph on the ballot. Of course, once that was done, Toph asked the mayor what her chances of winning were. Wu and Korra figured it would be a landslide -- probably literally, considering Toph -- but he didn’t give them the answer they expected.

“If you had asked me yesterday, I would’ve said you’ll win easily…” He picked up all of her paperwork to file. “But practically overnight, there’s been an unexpected groundswell of support for Guan.”

Toph narrowed her eyes. “You don’t say…”

Wu and Korra exchanged glances. That didn’t bode well.

Once they were finished, the three mounted Naga and headed back to the rendezvous point.

“Asami and the others should be back at the airfield by now,” Korra said. Then, just ahead on the road, running toward them at full speed, was Bolin and Mako’s fireferret. “Pabu?” He jumped up onto Naga and into Korra’s lap. “Why aren’t you with Bolin?” she asked. Pabu squeaked, going a mile a minute.

That’s when they noticed the jeep speeding toward them. 

The driver came to a halt. “You need to follow me.”

“I’m not going anywhere with one of Guan’s lackeys.” Korra stood firm, placing herself between the soldier and Wu and Toph.

“I’m no lackey,” they replied before pulling off their helmet. It was Kuvira! 

Korra balled her fists at her sides. “Where are Asami, Mako, and Bolin?!” she roared. And something icy began pooling in the pit of Wu’s stomach. Was Mako okay? Had Kuvira hurt him?

“I’ll explain everything, but we need to get off the road,” Kuvira said. “Guan’s at the airfield waiting to ambush you, and--”

But Korra didn’t want to hear it, she sent a blast of fire at Kuvira, wrapping her in a circle of flame. “I warned you if you hurt my friends, I would take you down!” She fixed Kuvira with a murderous look. “Where are they?”

“Guan and his soldiers waited until you left, then attacked the airship,” Kuvira explained. “He took us back to some makeshift lab, then brainwashed your friends. I tried to stop him, but--”

“Don’t lie to me!” Korra shouted.

“I’m not!” Kuvira swore. “Toph, tell her!”

Wu’s gaze darted to Toph, who slowly approached Kuvira. “Yup,” she said, facing Korra. “She’s telling the truth.” 

That was surprising to both Wu and Korra. But it didn’t come as a relief. Mako and the others had been kidnapped and brainwashed?! That was insane! The Earth Kingdom hadn’t used such cruel means since Long Feng and the Dai Li.

Korra released Kuvira from the flames. “So, Mako, Bolin, and Asami…?”

“Their minds are not their own.” At least Kuvira had the sense to look sympathetic. “They follow Guan’s orders now.”

Wu’d had just about enough. “This is a disaster!” he lamented. “Guan’s going to steal the election and brainwash the entire kingdom in the process!” This was horrible. Absolutely awful. “No…” he fell to the ground. “This is all my fault!” he realized. “I never should have asked you all to come.” It had been his idea and now Mako and others were paying for it.

“It’s pointless to blame yourself,” Kuvira said. “You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.”

That was true. But wait! “I know a way I can put a stop to all this and make things right again…” All he had to do was call off the election! It was easy. That way, Guan couldn’t cheat his way to victory and all of his people would be safe.

“Great idea! I didn’t wanna run in the first place.” See? Even Toph was on his side.

Excellent. Now, all he had to do was head back to the mayor’s office and issue his decree. But Kuvira stopped him.

“Bad idea. Once Guan gets wind of what you’re up to, none of us are getting out of Gaoling,” she said. “Not with our minds intact, anyway.”

Darn, there was always a catch.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Korra asked, sounding just as frustrated as Wu felt. “Asami, Mako, and Bolin are still in danger.”

But Kuvira had an answer for that, as well. “We can regroup in Zaofu and get some reinforcements there.”

“Zaofu?” Wu questioned.

Apparently, it had taken some convincing, but Kuvira had radioed Su, asking for help, and they were on their way in another airship. Which was great, considering Guan was waiting to ambush them in theirs.

But just as Su and the rest of the Beifongs landed and began to greet them, Toph grew serious. “Sorry to interrupt this joyous reunion, but Guan and his cronies have found us,” she said. “Let’s skedaddle.” 

Thank goodness for Toph’s ‘sight.’ Without her, they might have risked getting captured. However, before they were all aboard, Korra stopped and turned back.

“Korra, what are you waiting for?” Su asked.

“You go,” she said to them. “I’m not leaving without Asami, Mako, and Bolin.” And even though Kuvira warned her that the magnetically enhanced brainwashing wouldn’t be easy to reverse, she said she had to try.

Wu swallowed, peeking out from his spot by the door. Pabu had crawled up onto his shoulder and he stroked his fur. “I know, I’m worried, too,” he promised. “Maybe I should help Korra.” He hadn’t seen what they’d done to Mako yet. But he couldn’t just stand there doing nothing.

Then they arrived, Guan, a few jeeps full of soldiers, and their friends. They looked so out of place wearing the Earth Empire uniforms, their eyes dark and distant.

Korra and the others pleaded with Mako, Bolin, and Asami, but nothing they said was getting through to them. So, the only thing they could do was dodge their attacks and try to stop them without hurting them.

It was hard to watch. 

“This doesn’t look good, Pabu…” Wu gripped onto the side of the metal entry to the airship. More of Guan’s men had made it through and were heading right toward him.

“King Wu,” the leader called. “You’re coming with us.”

It was his captain of the guard! “Guan got to you, too!” he screamed and Pabu hissed, lunging toward them, but getting knocked to the side. Wu tried to fight them off, but it was four against one and he was easily overpowered.

Korra managed to grab Asami, but Wu could only watch in horror as his friends retreated, leaving him, Mako, and Bolin behind.

“We captured the king like you ordered, sir,” one of the soldiers said, keeping a firm grip on Wu’s upper arms.

Guan turned toward them, looking quite pleased with himself, despite losing Kuvira and the Avatar. “Then today wasn’t a total defeat.”

Wu was led to one of the jeeps, where he was cuffed and belted in. They apparently thought he was a flight risk. Guan smirked at him. 

“Comfortable, Your Majesty?” 

Wu shot him his deadliest glare and the other man had the audacity to laugh.

“You won’t be so uppity when we’re finished with you,” he spat and then motioned to the driver. “Let’s get moving.” 

They turned around and Wu caught sight of Mako and Bolin getting into another jeep. “Mako!” he called, but the other didn’t hear him. “Mako!!” They were too far away now.

What was Wu going to do? He’d been in a few sticky situations before, but it was always Mako getting him out of them. And Korra. But Mako was under Guan’s influence and Korra was probably already in Zaofu. He didn’t doubt that she was planning on how to save them. But what if she was too late? What if Guan got to him and took over the Earth Kingdom from the inside?

Wu didn’t even notice that the jeep had come to a stop. “You two,” the driver called over to another car. “Bring him in.” 

Defeated, Wu turned toward the soldiers coming his way, only to gasp. It was Mako and Bolin! “Ma--”

“Silence,” Mako barked at him in a voice that wasn’t entirely his own. It was devoid of emotion. He turned toward Bolin. “Pick him up.”

Bolin didn’t blink. He didn’t even nod. He just mechanically stepped forward, releasing Wu’s seatbelt, but keeping his hands cuffed together. Then he lifted Wu by the shackles, pulling him up and out of the jeep.

“Whoa!” Wu gasped, his legs spinning in the air. He knew Bolin was strong, but this was insane.

“Where are we taking him?” Bolin asked, his voice just as robotic as Mako’s had sounded.

“Commander Guan wants him in the lab,” Mako answered without sparing Wu a glance. It was awful to witness. Mako, who could be so gentle and kind. His Mako. The same man who would complain about going shopping, but then enjoy drinking smoothies with him in the food court.

But this wasn’t his Mako. Not right now. Unless…

Unless Wu could get through to him. 

“Hey, you! Bolin!” One of the other soldiers called. “Come help unload this truck.”

Bolin turned in the direction of the voice and nodded before facing Mako again. “You have him from here?”

Mako gave his affirmative and then it was just the two of them. Perfect. Maybe Wu couldn’t persuade Bolin to snap out of it -- not if Opal couldn’t -- but maybe he could use his charms on Mako.

“Walk this way,” Mako ordered in that monotone that made a nasty shiver run up Wu’s spine. It was unnatural. 

“You know, Mako,” Wu began, leaning closer to him. “If you wanted to go on a romantic walk with me, all you needed to do was ask.” 

Mako looked down at him, his eyes barely focusing. “No talking!” he barked and then pressed a hand between Wu’s shoulder blades, forcefully urging him forward and into the tent.

It was surprisingly large inside with a long hallway. Wu continued walking beside Mako, wondering what else he could do. What he could say. 

“You know,” he spoke again, barely earning a side eye from Mako. “Korra and I were riding through the swamp when she said the craziest thing--”

“Stop talking!” 

“--she was going on about the two of us -- She knows, too, by the way -- and she mentioned us getting married and I--” But Wu was cut off when Mako slammed a hand against his neck, lifting him clear off the ground and pinning him to one of the tent poles. Wu wheezed. “Ma--”

“Stop.  _ Talking. _ ” Mako growled, raising his free hand and forming a thin blade made of fire. Then he pulled back and released Wu, letting him fall to the floor.

Wu tried to rub at his neck as best he could with his wrists bound. That was not his Mako. He didn’t recognize him at all. They’d done something horrible to him. 

“Get up,” Mako ordered and Wu did as he was told. There was no getting through to him.

His Mako was gone.

Wu didn’t fight as Mako and a newly returned Bolin strapped him into a chair. He was kidnapped. This was what usually happened, right? He did, however, start to panic when the ‘doctor’ put a weird muzzle over his mouth. “Ma-mmmph!” He looked up at the expressionless shell of his boyfriend. This was too cruel.

A metal helmet fitted with wires was affixed to his head, despite Wu’s struggling. And then, Guan walked into the room.

“We’re ready,” the doctor informed him.

Guan smirked. “You may begin.”

She pressed a button and something hot and painful expanded inside Wu’s head, electrifying his entire body. He tried to get away, but there was nowhere to go. He was trapped. He cracked one eye open to look up at Mako, who stood by, completely unaffected by Wu’s pain. He tried to cry out for help, but it was too much.

The last thing he saw before everything went dark was  _ Mako… _

When Wu woke up, it felt as though no time had passed. But he knew it must have. Korra and Asami did their best to fill them in, but Wu was just happy to be in control of his actions again.

The moment they were released, he jumped into Mako’s arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. “My brain is back!” he cheered and Mako gave a laugh, pulling him closer. It was over. Whatever had happened was done. Guan was defeated and now they could move forward again.

Only… 

When they returned to the airship and set a course for Republic City, Mako wasn’t himself. 

He definitely wasn’t the brainwashed version. But there was something wrong. And so, once everyone was settled, Wu dragged him away from the windows and back to his chambers.

“What’s eating you, big guy?” he asked as he steered Mako toward the bed and urged him to take a seat. 

Mako wet his lips and took a deep breath. “I...was powerless,” he said, his gaze trained on the floor.

Wu nodded, taking a seat beside him. He snaked an arm around Mako’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I know how you feel,” he breathed. “To not be in control of your actions. The words that come out of your mouth.” He closed his eyes and shuddered. “But at least we don’t remember any of it,” he said, trying to find the brightside. “Asami said a few things started to come back, but--” 

“What did I do?” Mako asked suddenly, still not looking up. 

“Oh.” Wu raised his brows. “Well, you fought with Korra and Toph and--”

“No,” Mako said softly. “I know about the horrible things I did to Korra.” He finally turned to face Wu, his expression pained. “What awful things did I do to you?”

Wu was at a loss for words. Was Mako really blaming himself for what he’d done under the influence of a madman? “Mako…”

“Please,” he rasped, placing a hand on Wu’s cheek and pressing their foreheads together. “Please tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

A memory flashed in his mind of Mako’s hand wrapped around his throat, holding him over the ground and threatening him if he didn’t keep quiet. 

“Wu, please,” he begged, his voice cracking. “I’ll never forgive myself if I--”

“Shh…” Wu wrapped both arms around Mako and pulled him close, moving to stroke a hand through his hair. “You had no control over it,” he soothed. “I know you would never hurt me.”

“But I did,” Mako sounded defeated. “I can’t remember it, but I can hear your voice,” he explained. “You were calling for me and I--” he cut himself off. “I could have saved you.”

Wu melted. He’d felt the same way. He’d tried so hard to get Mako to snap out of it, but nothing worked. Still, it wasn’t their fault. “Korra wasn’t even able to get through to Asami,” he said. “And they love each other at least...half as much as I love you.” He smiled when Mako finally raised his head.

“Half, huh?” Mako asked, almost sounding like his old self. “You better hope they don’t hear you say that.” 

“Oh, they know I’m only teasing,” Wu said. “Besides, I actually love you at least four times more than they--”

But Mako cut him off with a kiss. It was quick and chaste. And over before Wu could react. 

Mako drew back, looking almost shy. “I love you, too, you know.” He took a deep breath. “And I’m sorry for everything I did while I was under Guan’s control. All of it.”

“Aww, Mako.” Wu pressed his palms against Mako’s cheeks, squishing them together. “I don’t blame you for any of it. But!”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “But…?” 

“If you really feel like making it up to me…” He laced their fingers and brought their joined hands to his mouth, kissing each of Mako’s knuckles lovingly. “I wouldn’t mind another back massage.”

He received a soft smile in response. “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

Wu flushed. “I told you, none of that in the bedroom!” He gave an embarrassed giggle before busying himself with removing his jacket. “Honestly, Mako, that talk…”

“I thought you liked it?” Mako teased, his larger hands coming to help Wu undo the ridiculous amount of buttons. They were necessary for fashion, but ludicrous at times like this.

Wu’s cheeks burned. “Well, sometimes, but…” He shook his head. “Never mind that. There’s lotion in the top drawer.”

“I know where it is,” Mako replied, removing his own jacket and undershirt before reaching for the bedside table. He was back with enough time to help Wu remove his own jacket the rest of the way. But when Mako pulled the collar to the side, he froze.

Wu frowned. “Mako?” 

“There are bruises,” he said, the rough pad of one of his fingers tracing along one of them. “On your neck. They’re--” He swallowed. “They’re from me, aren’t they?”

He didn’t want to lie to him, but he also didn’t want Mako to blame himself anymore. “Yes,” he confessed. “But that was all you did!” Wu was quick to add. “Mako, please don’t beat yourself up over this,” he urged. “This--” He gestured toward his neck, “--is nothing. Not compared to how powerless I felt when I couldn’t help you.”

Wu ran his fingers up Mako’s arm, following his scars until he reached his shoulder. He placed his hand there, giving it a squeeze.

“I know it’s hard,” he said. “And I know you feel bad.” He leaned into him, pressing his face into Mako’s neck. “But I’d much rather forget about it,” he admitted. “That wasn’t you. My Mako is here now. With me.”

Mako dropped the bottle of lotion and pulled Wu into a tight hug. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Wu replied with a chuckle. “Brainwashed Mako didn’t know what he was missing.” 

“Wu…” Mako groaned. 

“Anyway, I believe my boyfriend promised me a back rub?” Wu cocked his head to the side. “And maybe afterwards, if you’re good, we could…” He trailed off, biting his lower lip. “After all, it’s a three day trip back to Republic City.” 

“Or…” Mako suggested, tossing the bottle of lotion to the side and reaching back into the drawer for a different vial. “We could skip the massage all together?”

Heat pooled in Wu’s belly. He couldn’t help it, Mako was shirtless on his bed and propositioning him. He was only human. “I...suppose we could,” Wu said, crawling toward Mako and situating himself in his lap. “But I’m definitely getting a massage out of you after.”

Mako made a show of rolling his eyes before he lowered his hands to Wu’s hips, tugging him closer. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” 

Three days and several very thorough massages later, they were back in Republic City. Kuvira had to stand trial, but before that, Wu had an important announcement to make.

“It has been a trying week for all of us, and I can’t help but feel responsible,” Wu addressed the crowd from the steps of City Hall. “I was so eager for change that I pressed ahead with the election, despite the objections.”

Wu glanced over at Mako, who smiled from his spot between Korra and Bolin. 

Okay, he could do this. 

“Upon reconsideration, I have decided to alter the Earth Kingdom’s path toward democracy,” he said. “Each state will come up with its own timetable for elections, according to the wishes of its citizens.” 

The crowd cheered and it made Wu feel like he was making the right decision.

“I am still committed to transforming the kingdom so that its governments represent everyone,” he went on. “But until that time comes, I will continue to serve as your king.” He held his arms out. “And I hope to be the strong, compassionate leader you all deserve.”

This time, the entire audience erupted in applause. He’d done it!

All that was left now was Kuvira’s trial. Then he needed to head back to Ba Sing Se.

But not before inviting Mako along. After all, being brainwashed had to earn a person extra vacation time, right? 

He looked over at his boyfriend, who was clapping for him, a soft, proud expression on his handsome face. And Wu realized, with Mako’s support, he could do anything.

Maybe his next speech would be on a very different, but no less progressive subject. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I love these men? I have? Oh, okay.  
> Yeah, I've clearly been inspired. It feels good to be writing again.  
> Oh, and if anyone wanted something a little spicier with these two, please let me know!
> 
> Also! Props to anyone who recognized a certain Disney movie quote when Wu was walking through the swamp. I've seen people make the comparison before, so I had to.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl for more content and threads~


End file.
